


with you, with you (it’s only you)

by weonderlust



Series: the moon wouldn’t have let icarus fall [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Percy Jackson AU, chensung is established perhaps i’ll write them in the future, doyoung appears like once, idk how it got this long, maybe i’ll make this into a series, not rlly much angst i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonderlust/pseuds/weonderlust
Summary: The previous head of the Aphrodite cabin doesn’t think Lucas is worthy enough to be a child of Aphrodite—what more as the new head of the cabin—so, like in many worst case scenarios, she gives him a trial: make the quiet kid from the Athena cabin fall for him, then break his heart.(Or: Lucas asks Renjun to date him, but Renjun doesn’t know the real reason behind it.)





	with you, with you (it’s only you)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from nct dream’s beautiful time!!
> 
> i didn’t rlly expected this to become so long but i wanted to self-indulge OwO

The sounds of steel against steel echoes throughout the combat arena, piercing through the supposed serenity. The campers who came to watch Jeno and Lucas practice sword-fighting are holding their breaths. Jaemin, who is in the seats, scans the crowd and almost laughs at how _focused_ they are while watching a _practice_ battle.

 _Ah_ , he thinks, _they’re fans_.

“Ready to give up?” Jeno asks dramatically, panting as he does so and Lucas chuckles.

“Are you asking a question, or was that a statement?”

“You wish,” Jeno says, before standing in a position that Lucas is so familiar with, “I have the power of Gods _and_ anime on my side!”

They burst out laughing at the stupid reference. Jaemin giggles and the crowd looks confused as to why they stopped. Lucas draws his sword in and pats the other on the back, “I think that’s enough practising.”

A chorus of disappointed ‘ _Aw_ s’ comes afterwards and Jeno waves his hands at the campers who came to watch them battle it out. He doesn’t see Jaemin. “Sorry, folks. That’s all for this morning.”

As they leave, Jeno nudges Lucas in the arm, grabbing the water bottle from his bag and gulping it down. “You know they only came to watch you, o child of Aphrodite.”

“I think they came for you, o child of Zeus,” Lucas mimics the way Jeno speaks, earning him a playful punch in the arm.

“Maybe they came for _both_ of you,” Jaemin finally says. They turn around and he shoots them a smile. “They are your fans after all.”

“Have you been there the whole time?” Lucas asks, and he nods before turning to Jeno.

“Great technique, Jeno. You should teach me some time,” he winks and laughs when Jeno splutters out words, something on the lines of ‘thanks’ and ‘sure’.

“So, what is my baby brother doing here?” Lucas asks, playfully swinging his sword side to side. Jeno tries not to get hit.

“I’m literally just a year younger than you. Anyways, did you hear that Miyoung is going to college soon?” Jaemin starts as they make their way to the exit.

“Yeah?”

“You know what that means, right?”

Lucas pretends to think. “Uh, living off of coffee for four years straight?”

Jeno laughs and Jaemin feigns a sigh. “No. Well, yes. I mean, the Aphrodite cabin is need of a new head now. Are you up for that challenge?”

“Are you serious?” Lucas stops walking. Jeno and Jaemin follows suit when they realize half a second later that Lucas is now behind them. “Me, as _head_?”

Jaemin hums in reply, and Lucas screeches. “Oh, my Gods!”

“You have to earn the trust of the Hebe kids first, though. Hebe _is_ Aphrodite’s personal assistant.”

“I’ll make sure to do that!” Lucas puts his fist in the air, “Your boy is going to be head!”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Jeno comments as he stares at Lucas who is now running, most likely going to bother Mark, “Why would he work to earn the trust of campers that are not even his half-siblings?”

“That was what Miyoung requested,” Jaemin shrugs. “I am kind of scared of the Hebe kids, though.”

“Nana and scared, in one sentence? What a weird combination.”

“You’re right,” he smiles, “I’m underestimating the gravity of my own power.”

 

 

 

 

It happens when Lucas is humming to a song while picking strawberries in the farm.

The first basket has already been filled with the mouth-watering treats, so he goes to get another one when a few campers from the Hebe cabin starts to crowd him.

“Um, hi?” he greets.

One of them, Jinyoung, he believes, grabs the second basket he was about to get before giving it to him.

“Thanks,” he says, and he smiles in response.

“Hi, Lucas. We’ll get straight to the point. I’m pretty sure you know Miyoung is going off for college soon, right?”

“Of course. I am her half-sibling, after all.”

“Rude,” one of them says from behind. Lucas puts his hands up in defence.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.”

Jinyoung turns around to face them, “Relax, everyone. He was just joking.” He tucks a few strands of his hair behind his ear, “So, we have elected you as head.”

“Already?” Lucas asks, excitement clear in his tone.

Jinyoung smiles sweetly. “But you have to go through one,” he puts up a finger to reaffirm his point, “trial to prove you are worthy.”

“Am I not?” he asks.

“Miyoung says you are not—”

He frowns.

“— _yet_.”

He guesses Jinyoung can see the confusion on his face, so he sighs, “She asked you to do this trial, and if you passed, you are official the head of the Aphrodite cabin.”

“What…” he adjusts the strawberry basket in his hand, “what would that trial be?”

Jinyoung smiles again, but this time it’s not honey-like, it’s devilish. Almost malicious. “Make the quiet kid from the Athena table fall in love with you—”

He doesn’t wait for her to finish, “You mean Renjun?”

“Oh, he already knows his name!” the same camper who called him rude a few minutes ago remarks, “That makes it easier, then!”

“Wait, hold on, I can’t just—”

“Then break his heart,” Jinyoung finishes.

“ _What?_ ”

“You’re not a child of Aphrodite if you don’t break hearts. It’s tradition,” Jinyoung shrugs, yawning like this was a waste of time for him.

“I thought that was abolished a few years ago?”

“Well, Miyoung brought it back, and now she wants us to continue the tradition. So, that means _you_ have to follow.”

Dumbfounded, Lucas stays silent.

“Don’t worry. We’ll give you as much time as you need to prove to us that you are a child of Aphrodite. We’re practically cousins, you know?”

He knows that information is wrong, but he doesn’t say anything.

He stays there, until Jaemin approaches him and grabs his first basket of strawberries, popping one into his mouth.

“Lucas. _Lucas_. Lucas!” he waves a hand in front of him. “Did the Lucas machine broke?”

He snaps out of his thoughts. “Oh, hey, Nana.”

“A penny for your thoughts?”

He would tell his problems to Jaemin for _free_.

But in this case, he can’t. He knows Jaemin is one of Renjun’s best friends, and although they are half-siblings, Jaemin would probably murder him if he finds out about the rite of passage.

He snatches his basket back. “You can only give me a penny? Are you that broke?”

“Hey, I want some,” Jaemin whines, trying to grab the basket and pouting when he fails to do so. He’s tall, yes, but Lucas has long arms.

His older half-sibling flicks him on the forehead. “Pick your own strawberries.”

 

 

 

 

At dinner, he tries not to stare at a certain boy sitting at the Athena table.

 

 

 

 

“Then, I accidentally smacked him in the face with a huge sunflower!” Chenle flairs his arms around, mimicking the oversized sunflower he accidentally grew that morning. He’s sitting in a way that makes it look like he’s standing up.

He looked way too excited to tell what happened to him this morning when he—along with Donghyuck and Renjun—entered the amphitheatre area.

“What the fuck, Chenle,” Donghyuck deadpans. _So that explains the sunflower that’s blocking the back entrance to the dining pavilion…_

“It wasn’t my fault! I was so happy that I—”

Renjun cuts him off, “That you accidentally grew a flower and smack him?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” the youngest of them groans. “If you keep putting it like that… that sounds mean, Renjun.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Donghyuck sits up properly, “Jisung confessed, and instead of giving him a solid answer that indicates whether or not you feel the same, you knocked him out cold with a sunflower.”

“…Yes.”

“The size of a tree?”

“A medium sized tree…” Chenle mumbles.

 _Oh, the struggles of being a child of Demeter_.

“Hey, everyone,” Jaemin greets after jumping over two rows of seats from behind.

“Hi, wanna-be-Spiderman,” Renjun greets back, earning a fake smile and a dry ‘ha-ha’ from the other.

“What were you guys talking about?” he asks, squeezing in between Donghyuck and Chenle, even though there were other seats available. Donghyuck gives him a look. “What? I must tend to my child.”

“Not a child, anymore,” Renjun laughs, “Jisung confessed to him today.”

“Really?” Jaemin feigns wiping his tears, “They grow up so fast.”

“Yeah, but now his lover boy is in the infirmary because Chenle got too excited and smacked him in the face with a huge sunflower.”

“I’m _sorry_ , okay?”

“I leave for one day and this happens,” Jaemin shakes his head.

“Leave for one day, my _ass_ ,” Renjun throws a piece of popcorn at him, “You spent the entire day trying to search for Bunker 9.”

“With Jeno,” the other adds dreamily.

“With Jeno, of course,” Renjun sighs before turning to Donghyuck, “Anyways, how is Jisung, by the way?”

Being a child of Apollo, Donghyuck is in charge of tending to injured campers at the infirmary so he’s most likely the first to know what happens to campers (yes, that includes gossip, Nana). Sometimes, the campers mumble in their sleep so he’s able to guess their secrets, too.

(But of course, he’s not a snitch.)

“He woke up a few hours before dinner, but he didn’t want to leave the infirmary, yet. I think he likes being babied.”

“You babied him?” Jaemin asks.

“No,” Donghyuck shakes his head before laughing, “I did forced ambrosia down his fucking throat because he was, and I quote, ‘too lazy to eat,’”.

Chenle pouts, “Maybe I should visit him.”

“You go boy!” he gives Chenle’s cheek a squeeze (“That hurts, hyung!”), “Oh, and tell him to eat. He wasn’t there during dinner, I noticed.”

“Alright, alright,” the youngest nods before skipping out of the amphitheatre area.

“You know what else I noticed during dinner?” Donghyuck asks, grabbing a handful of Renjun’s popcorn.

“What?” they both answered. Renjun slaps their hands when they try to get more of his snack.

“Lucas.”

“Okay…?” Jaemin drawls out. “Don’t you like that Nike kid who overworks himself to death?”

Donghyuck almost falls off his seat. “Be _quiet_.”

“ _Chill_ , he’s sword-fighting over there.”

“Really?”

Donghyuck turns around and is greeted with Mark’s face only inches away from him. Surprised and mostly embarrassed, he screams as he really falls off his seat this time, “ _Gah_!”

“Hey, Hyuckie.”

Jaemin leans in to whisper at Donghyuck’s direction, “ _Hyuckie_.”

“I will murder you in your sleep,” the latter whispers back.

“Good luck getting into my cabin first,” Jaemin says, blowing him a flying kiss.

Mark helps him get up from the floor. “You okay?”

Donghyuck can only nod.

“Anyways, what about Lucas?” Renjun asks, once Donghyuck dusts off the dirt from his pants and has found solace in the seat next to Mark.

“ _He_ was staring at our dear Injunnie here,” the son of Apollo said, his tone almost teasing but not quite.

Suddenly, Jeno appears from behind Donghyuck, surprising him again, “Who was staring at Injunnie?”

Donghyuck clutches his heart dramatically, “Fuck, can you guys make a _sound_ next time.”

“Sorry,” Jeno takes a seat behind Mark.

“My half-brother,” Jaemin starts, “was staring at Injunnie? Oh, speak of the devil and he doth appear.”

They follow Jaemin’s line of vision. Donghyuck starts giggling and poking Renjun at his sides. Jaemin narrows his eyes.

“Hey, guys,” his half-brother greets, and Jeno and Mark jumps to give him a fist bump.

“What’s up, my _brotha_?” Mark greets back and Donghyuck has to cringe. Renjun is a little confused, especially when Lucas’ gaze on him, and _him only_ , doesn’t seem to falter.

Meanwhile, Lucas is _nervous_. Jinyoung and the other Hebe kids hasn’t stopped bugging him the entire morning to ask him: _did you make a move?/have you asked/did you asked/how are you going to do it/will you kiss_ —

After that ordeal, he decides to ask Renjun right after dinner.

So, here he is.

In the corner, he can see Jinyoung and his siblings taking a seat. He stares. Lucas takes a deep breath.

“How are you, Lucas?” Jeno asks, and Lucas forces a smile at him. He looks back at Renjun.

“I’m doing good, yeah. Uh, can I talk to Renjun for a moment?”

Alright. Slow, and steady.

Donghyuck _squeals_ and Jaemin pushes him off his seat. He glares at Lucas. “What are you going to do?”

 _Fuck_ , he forgot Jaemin can track emotions. How he forgot that Jaemin is his half-sibling and a son of Aphrodite, he doesn’t know. He builds a wall in front of his emotions. He hopes none leaked out.

“Just talk!” he exclaims, smiling a little, “I’ll bring him back in one piece. I swear on our mom.”

“How is that assuring?” Gods, Jaemin doesn’t give up.

“Relax, Nana,” Jeno puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just Lucas. Plus, he _did_ swear on your mom. I’m pretty sure Aphrodite can blast him into pieces if he was lying.”

“No, she wouldn’t,” Mark intercepts.

Donghyuck thinks about it. “Maybe she will.”

“You know what—let’s go,” Renjun says for the first time since Lucas approached them. He tries to stop his heart from beating too fast. Just until he gets out Jaemin’s vision.

Renjun takes the first step down the stairs. Lucas follows suit.

“I’m watching your every move, Lucas!” Jaemin shouts.

“The fact that Jeno trusts Lucas more than his own half-brother… I have to laugh,” Donghyuck comments, earning _another_ push that throws him off his seat.

 

 

 

 

“You wanted to talk?” Renjun asks, sitting on one of the logs scattered on the beach. It’s quiet. The only things Lucas can hear are the oceans dancing. Sometimes the wind passes by them, singing. The moon is bright, like always, but she’s covered by the clouds for tonight. The stars are out.

Oh, Gods. He’s here with him.

See, the thing is—Lucas and Renjun has the same circle of friends.

Jeno, Mark, Jaemin, Donghyuck. Chenle, of course, and even Jisung. Renjun talks to his other Aphrodite siblings like Jungwoo and Jaehyun, and sometimes they hang out with Taeyong from the Nike cabin and Yuta from the Ares cabin. Doyoung, Renjun’s half-sibling and head of the Athena cabin, is particularly softer towards them. Then, there’s Kun, from the Hecate cabin, who is both Lucas and Renjun’s favourite advisor.

So, yes. Technically, Lucas has seen Renjun enough to call him a friend.

But for some reason, they never really _talk_ to each other.

(Okay, so maybe it’s because Lucas has been trying to suppress this crush ever since he saw Renjun being claimed by Athena during the summer they first saw each other. How he glowed underneath Athena’s symbol, and how mesmerizing he looked. Yes, Lucas was young, but he was old enough to know what love was. _His mother is Aphrodite for Zeus’ sake_.

Maybe it’s because Lucas admired Renjun. The way he plans strategies during Capture the Flag to make sure his team _wins_ , also to make sure Chenle doesn’t hit another tree when a camper tries to stop him from taking the flag. Sometimes, his friends bring the Mafia game to another level and the game goes on for _days_ —but Renjun always win, no matter what role he was assigned to. Lucas admired him, but he was intimidating, too.

Maybe it’s how Renjun looks shy and quiet to other campers, but Lucas _knows_ exactly how loud he is because he can hear his laughter from a mile away when he is with his friends. Lucas _knows_ exactly how giggly he actually is.

Maybe it’s because—)

“I like you,” he blurts out. He’s still standing behind Renjun, who has been appreciating the view of the ocean meeting with the sky while waiting for Lucas to say something. Lucas can then see him tense up, so he takes his place next to him. Renjun’s eyes widened.

“I like you. A _lot_ , really. I want to date you. Make you mine. Be yours.”

None of what he said was a lie.

(It sure felt like one, though.)

Renjun looks lost, “What— _what_.”

“You don’t have to give me an answer yet!” Lucas exclaims, and Renjun jumps because he accidentally made the tone of his voice louder. “Um, it’s fine. I just… really like you so much.”

“Oh.”

There’s a beat of silence. Lucas counts to twenty. Then—

“Sure,” Renjun says, albeit timid, but it’s there and it’s a _solid_ answer.

“What?” Lucas asks. He wants to make sure.

“I’ll date you.”

 _Oh, Aphrodite_. “ _REALLY_?”

“Yes!” Renjun giggles, and Lucas feels like he’s on top of the world.

 

 

 

 

When they go back to their friends, walking side by side, and closer than before, Lucas can see Jinyoung smiling at him. His arms are crossed and there’s a satisfied look on his face.

His heart drops. The guilt doesn’t sit well on his tongue.

 

 

 

 

Everyone likes breakfast. It’s the only time the campers are allowed to sit with their friends instead of sitting accordingly to their cabins.

When Lucas arrives at the dining pavilion, he scans the whole place and grins immediately when he sees a familiar face whose eyes are also searching. Renjun’s eyes finally meets his. Gods, Renjun is so…

 _Pretty_.

He takes a seat across him at the table where his friends claimed as theirs (nobody really minds). “Good morning, everyone,” then he gently smiles at Renjun’s direction, “Good morning, love.”

Renjun pretends his ears aren’t red as he greets him back. Jaemin snickers.

“Ugh,” Donghyuck groans, “I can’t believe Renjun got a boyfriend before I did.”

Someone drops their sword from behind them and when they turn around to investigate, they’re greeted with Mark stumbling over his steps. “Shit, sorry.”

Lucas shares a look with Jaemin. Mark’s emotions are all over the place. They don’t say anything.

“Wait, _wait_ ,” Chenle and Jisung approaches them, and the former prepares to take a seat beside Jaemin, “Renjun has a boyfriend?”

“Your ears are sharp, Chenle. I’m impressed,” Jaemin scoots so that Chenle can make space for Jisung, too, “How did you hear our conversation from so far away?”

“Sizennie relays them to me,” he answers.

Donghyuck squints his eyes, “Who the fuck is Sizennie?”

“My grass friend,” Chenle looks around before pointing to a mush of grass—complete with a head, two arms and two legs. It has no face and was just the size of a water bottle.

“Do all kids of Demeter gets a nature friend?” Lucas jokes, and Chenle laughs.

“Wait, so Renjun hyung has a boyfriend now?” Jisung asks, and Renjun’s ears turn redder.

Chenle shakes in his seat, “Tell us! Tell us!”

Everyone except Jisung and Chenle looks at Lucas expectedly. He assumes Renjun already told Nana and Donghyuck about it, and knowing Donghyuck, he probably spilled it in a conversation with Jeno and Mark like it’s a daily thing.

“Lucas just came up to me, and… confessed,” Renjun says, but there’s a soft blush on both of his cheeks. He tries not to pinch them. Instead, he grabs Renjun’s hands. The latter shoots him a look, and Lucas uses his thumb to rub the top of his hand in circular motion.

Reassurance, perhaps. Renjun smiles again, looking down at his lap and Lucas can really see his blush spreading further. Gods, does he want to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life.

“Oh, fuck, that’s so cute,” Donghyuck commented. Everyone agrees before digging in. They’re half-bloods, they  _have_  to eat as much as they can for sufficient energy.

“Good fuckin’ morning!” Jeno arrives at their table and takes a seat next to Lucas.

“ _Language_ , Jeno,” Kun says as he walks pass their table.

Jeno raises an eyebrow. “He literally appears like magic.”

“Well, he is the child of Hecate,” Renjun remarked.

Somewhere along their conversation, Jeno’s face lights up, “You guys—since it’s a such a sunny day outside—”

“Thanks to _me_ ,” Donghyuck cuts him off.

“No,” Renjun deadpans.

Jeno ignores them, “Why don’t we play volleyball?”

Chenle is the first to react, already standing up, “Yes, please!”

Jeno stands up, too, creating a domino effect and soon, everyone is on their way to the volleyball court.

Renjun’s hand doesn’t leave Lucas’, walking behind their friends. Renjun teases, “You know... I’ll beat all of your asses.”

Lucas laughs out loud—sincerely, wholeheartedly. With his hand in his, he feels like he has the whole world in his palms.

(Maybe, he does.)

“I’m teaming up with Mark,” Donghyuck declares, moving to grab Mark’s arm. Lucas stumbles a little because Mark’s emotions hit him like a gust of wind. He knows Jaemin felt it, too, because he stops and crouches down to pretend to tie his shoe. Lucas knows he’s really trying to compose himself.

“Wanna be on my team?” Renjun asks him, and Jaemin looks up at them.

 _The wall_ , Lucas thinks. _Build the wall_.

Lucas controls his emotion, forces them to sit at the corner of his heart, tells them not to speak, “I’ll always be on your team.”

“That was lame. A for effort,” Renjun huffs, but he huddles up closer.

 

 

 

 

Lucas tries to ignore Jinyoung’s smirk when he passes them.

(When Jaemin gets hit by an emotion of _being conflicted_ from Lucas’ direction, he pretends he doesn’t notice.)

 

 

 

 

Jeno decided to divide them so it would be four against four, and Renjun gave him a look that says, _Duh, we all knew that_. Jeno pouts at him.

“I want to team up with Jeno hyung!” Chenle says, already making his way to Jeno’s side of the court.

Jisung flairs his arms, “I _exist_.”

Chenle snorts, laughing at his _boyfriend_ ’s reaction. “No, no. I didn’t mean to leave you in the dark, Sungie. I just know we are going to win with him on our side.”

“How is that?” Lucas asks, catching the ball when Renjun passes it to him.

“Well, the ball goes up in the air, and you know the air belongs to?”

“B-Boreas?” he answers and Renjun whistles.

“Wow, you remembered what we learned?”

Lucas pretends to look offended.

“I think what Chenle meant,” Jaemin begins, “is that the ball goes up into the sky and the sky belongs to Zeus and Jeno over here is Zeus’ favourite kid—”

“I’m really not. Please don’t say that.”

“Yeah, Nana,” Renjun snickers, “We wouldn’t want Zeus’ other kids to challenge Jeno to a duel or some shit.”

“You literally just _jinxed_ it. Friendship cancelled.”

“We were never friends to begin with.”

Jeno gasps dramatically, falling to his knees and pretending to die. Everyone laughs.

“Well, now that I think of it— Chenle, that actually makes sense. Alright, I’m on Jeno’s team,” Jisung declares, walking around the net to where Chenle is.

“Are you good at volleyball?” Renjun asks Lucas. He has been watching the other’s shenanigans that he didn’t even notice Renjun staring at him the whole time.

(Alright, he kind of _did_ notice, but no one needs to know how his heart was beating too fast the entire time.)

“Me? Nah,” he answers, “My big hands just give me the advantage most of the time.”

“Well, it _is_ big,” Renjun holds up his hand so he can compare it with his. Lucas _melts_ under his touch. “Also, you’re tall.”

Lucas never thought of their height difference—it never passed his mind once. But now that Renjun has planted that in his head, he knows he’s never going to stop thinking about it.

“Hey, lovebirds. Come here. We’re dividing ourselves,” Donghyuck calls out.

Chenle whines. “That’s not fair.”

“Technically, it is.”

Despite Chenle’s persistent complaints, they ended diving themselves by flipping a golden drachma.

 _So_ , _it would be heads versus Pegasus_ , Jaemin explained, then jabbing Jeno at the side for saying _it was so lame_.

Lucas ended up on the Heads team with Mark, Jaemin and Chenle, while Renjun was in the Pegasus team with Donghyuck, Jeno and Jisung.

“Great,” Renjun huffs, “We have Jeno on our side.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“You suck at games.”

“But I’m a sky child? We might _win_ , dummy.”

“Bold of Jeno to call a child of Athena ‘dummy’,” Mark laughs.

Renjun tries not to smile, “And if we _don’t_?”

“We are going to win, I speak that into existence,” Jeno assures, before wrinkling his nose at Lucas, “Your boyfriend is being mean to me.”

Lucas’ heart soars at the thought of being Renjun’s _boyfriend_.

 

 

 

 

Contrary to belief—Renjun’s belief—Jeno’s team was actually wining.

“Mark, what the fuck. Ask your mom to help us,” Lucas hits the ball, “I don’t know if you’re noticing but victory isn’t exactly on our side right now.”

Mark hits the ball again, before staring at Lucas with the most annoyed expression. “My mom is the winged Goddess of Victory. She has led great Gods to victory, can foresee _and_ grant them. She has the ability to curse people to a life of total _failure_ , has an army of minions called the Nikai, a literal six-foot statue of her could be seen on the Athena Parthenos, and you all think she’s going to help me win in a _mere_ volleyball game?”

“Yeah, duh? She is your mom, isn’t she?” Chenle says as if it’s the most obvious thing.

Jaemin chuckles. “I didn’t know I was in class right now. I thought I was playing volleyball.”

Mark grumbles.

Renjun hits the ball again before dropping onto the sand. Lucas stops, too. “Time out! I need a fucking _break_.”

Lucas jogs over to where their water bottles are before passing it to Renjun. “You okay?”

The other hums. “I kind of have a headache right now.”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

“I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“I don’t care,” Lucas cups his face. Renjun waits.

Then, Lucas kisses his forehead, softly—like early sunlight kissing the flowers in the morning.

“Can you guys not fucking do this in the _middle_ of the fucking court?” Donghyuck exclaims. Mark and Chenle guffaw. Lucas’ walls crack a little.

“Let’s go eat?” he says, helping Renjun get up, “You’re probably dizzy because you didn’t eat much during breakfast.”

“And now whose fault was that?”

“…Mine?”

“You held my hand. I short-circuited. Do the Maths, honey.”

 _Honey_.

“Where are you guys going?” Jaemin asks as they make their way out of the volleyball area.

“Back to the dining pavilion,” Lucas answers, “Renjunnie needs to eat.”

“Alright!” Jeno waves, “We’ll catch up with you guys after—”

“After I beat Mark’s ass,” Donghyuck rolls his neck, grinning from ear to ear.

Mark grins back, “You’re talking to a child of _Nike_.”

“Oh, should I be scared of a sport brand?”

“Holy shit, Donghyuck hyung just fucking _murdered_ Mark hyung,” Jisung’s words was the last thing they heard but they can still hear their friends laughing even as they get closer to the dining pavilion.

Renjun giggles.

“What?”

“Mark and Donghyuck are totally in love.”

 

 

Lucas only focuses on Renjun.

(He doesn’t even see Jinyoung, or any of the Hebe kids, glaring at them as Renjun fills his second plate.)

((He thinks about their height difference for the rest of the day.))

 

 

 

 

Inevitably, Lucas begins to learn new things about Renjun. One, of course, was how he usually forgets to eat breakfast (Renjun told him once— _one of the downs of being an Athena kid is that we can’t shut our brains off. It’s always loud in here, so I tend to forget small things_ ) so Lucas has to always carry a few strawberries for him to munch on when he starts to get headaches.

He learns that Renjun once broke a rule and sneaked out of his cabin in the middle of the night just to feel the Golden Fleece.

(Argus, the camp’s security, almost caught him.)

Renjun’s favourite weapon is the bow and arrow. He may not be as good as Donghyuck (no one is, really), but he’s pretty skillful at it. On some days, Lucas asks Renjun to teach him, tell him to give him a few tips and tricks.

(Lucas is already good at archery, but he’s not going to miss the chance to be with Renjun, so he doesn’t say anything.)

((Renjun already knows. _It’s_ _endearing_ , he thinks.))

Then, he learns one more thing—

 

 

 

 

“Hi, baby,” Lucas greets him when he arrives at the archery range.

“Honey,” Renjun smiles and Lucas wraps his arms around him.

(He learns another thing—Renjun _loves_ hugs.)

“What are you doing after this?” Lucas asks, smiling down at him. He starts swaying their bodies together, and Renjun hums in content.

“Nothing, really.”

“Yeah? That’s good. Do you want to help me feed the Pegasus?”

Renjun frowns, and he stops swaying. “No…”

“Why is that?”

“…They scare me.”

Renjun practically jumps out of his skin when Lucas bellows with laughter.

“Stop laughing!”

He doesn’t, not until Renjun crosses his arms against his chest and starts to walk away.

“Hey, hey, _hey_. I’ll stop laughing,” he snickers and the other scowls at him. “Okay, _whew_ , they… scare you? They’re harmless, baby.”

“No, they’re not. Every single time I pass by the stables, they glare at me like I just murdered one of them.”

“You didn’t, right?”

Renjun punches him in the arm, receiving a fake _Ow_ from the taller.

“Come on—” Lucas takes his hand and leads them towards the Pegasus stable. Renjun lets himself be dragged.

 

 

 

 

“This is Buttercup,” Lucas introduces, and as if the creature understands, it raises its head. Renjun stays rooted to the ground.

“Seriously?” he tries to sound unafraid. He fails. Lucas notices.

“Hey, no judging. Come here.”

Renjun takes a step forward but the creature takes a few steps back. He pouts, and Lucas wants to kiss it away, “They don’t like me.”

“They don’t trust you,” Lucas corrects him.

“Thanks,” the other says, sarcastically.

“You have to earn their trust, love.”

Renjun is never going to admit it, but his legs turn into pudding at the nickname _love_ (okay, maybe he will scream about it to Donghyuck, Jaemin and Chenle, but no one else needs to know that).

“Take my hand,” Lucas begins, offering his hand before smiling, “ _take a breath_.”

“Are you serious, oh my Gods,” Renjun bursts into laughter when he realizes what Lucas is doing.

“ _Pull me close and take one step_.”

Once Renjun takes his hand, Lucas pulls him close against his chest and places a hand on his waist.

“We are _not_ slow-dancing next to a Pegasus table.”

Lucas doesn’t seem to care, “ _Keep your eyes locked on mine_.”

Renjun wraps his arms around his neck, and gives in, “ _And let the music be your guide_.”

They start singing on top of their lungs as they twirl around, exaggerating their supposedly slow-dance.

“ _It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_ ,” Renjun sings and although they’re just playing around, Lucas can’t help but be awed by his voice. It’s soothing, calming, beautiful. It could have rivalled the Nine Muses.

Renjun notices Lucas slowing down and he does so, too. Lucas sings under his breath, softly, “ _It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_.”

Lucas leans down to place his forehead against Renjun’s, “ _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_.”

“ _So, can I have this dance?_ ” Lucas finishes, and they giggle before it turns into another round of laughter.

Lucas doesn’t seem to want to let go of him. Renjun doesn’t mind, “I can’t believe you made me dance next to a Pegasus stable.”

“I would want to dance with you, always.”

It’s a sudden confession. Even Lucas himself is surprised at how the words spill out. Renjun’s eyes widened before it becomes the shapes of crescent moon.

He tip-toes to give Lucas a kiss on the nose.

For the first time, he doesn’t think of Jinyoung or the Hebe kids or caring about being head of the Aphrodite cabin.

 

 

(Afterwards, Buttercup lets Renjun pet her.)

 

 

 

 

Lucas likes to think he used to be _the_ Lucas. Everyone’s number one crush. Breaking hearts since ’99.

But when he’s with Renjun, he’s only Lucas. A good friend to Jeno and Mark, Chenle’s pillar support, Jaemin’s closest half-sibling and Donghyuck’s favourite Aphrodite kid.

He smiles.

 _Renjun’s first love_.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are you bringing me?” Lucas asks, as Renjun drags him, passing by Hestia’s hearth. Intelligent as he is, Renjun’s plan to get Lucas out of his cabin by _knocking_ on the fucking door wasn’t that bright. “You’re lucky I was _awake_. Taeyong hyung would have killed you.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Renjun whisper-shouts. “And _shhh_! We’re going to get caught if you talk that loud.”

They aren’t doing anything relatively wrong. The campers sneak out of their cabins on nights, too. It’s normal. They just have to be careful of the nymphs who guard the night.

The thrill leaves shivers down his spine.

He finally gets an answer when Renjun brought him to—

“The strawberry fields, really?” he asks.

“I was craving for something sweet,” Renjun stated, already making his way to grab an empty basket.

“You know what? I was craving for something sweet, too.”

“Oh?”

“Then I saw you and my cravings were satisfied.”

“ _Ugh_.”

Lucas grins when he sees Renjun turn red, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

After filling the basket with enough strawberries, they find a spot where they’re hidden and there was a pretty low risk of the nymphs catching them. Still, they talk under their breaths.

At one point in the conversation—between parents, school, the future, aliens—Renjun straddles his lap. Lucas doesn’t remember how.

He asks Renjun, “Have you ever been in love, baby?”

The child of Aphrodite already _knows_ the answers. He just can’t get enough of Renjun’s reaction—the shy smile on his face _only_ reserved for him every time he starts complimenting him, the red ears, the faint blush that gradually spreads against his cheeks. _Gods_ , Renjun leaves him no mercy.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he takes pride in knowing he is Renjun’s first love.

“I am now,” he answers, soft as ever and the moonlight shines on his skin like he was born to be worshipped.

Renjun takes a strawberry from the basket next to them and feeds him. Lucas takes a bite, and he eats the other half.

Then, Lucas’ train of thoughts shifts towards one question: _Would he taste like strawberry, too_?

There was only one way to found out.

Renjun takes another strawberry from the basket and before he could feed him, Lucas grabs his wrist. “Honey?”

“ _Baby_.”

Lucas leans in, and he sees Renjun close his eyes. He knows.

They kiss. Renjun gasps a little, allowing Lucas to deepen the kiss. He places his hands, hesitantly, on Renjun’s sides, testing the waters— _is this okay_? Renjun answers by wrapping his arms around his neck.

They only pull back when Renjun forgets to breathe.

“Through your nose, baby.”

Renjun moves Lucas’ bangs out the way. “That was actually my first…”

 _Oh, Gods_.

“Do you want a second?” Lucas playfully asks. When Renjun gives him an innocent peck, he chases his lips and they kiss again—this time, softer and slower.

“ _Lucas_ —”

Lucas starts kissing his jaw down to his neck, when they hear rustling and footsteps from the other side of the strawberry bush.

The look at each other before getting up and running away, trying their best to control their laughter.

 

 

 

 

Before he falls asleep, Lucas comes up with a conclusion: _Renjun tastes sweeter than strawberries_.

 

 

 

 

Days passed, and Lucas comes up with another conclusion: Renjun is on a mission to kiss him everywhere at any given time. He really thought Renjun would be shy about the PDA, huh?

He thought wrong.

 

 

Every morning, Renjun never fails to steal a kiss from Lucas, earning groans from his friends. Sure, Lucas should expect it more than ever now, but it never fails to surprise him when Renjun grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips.

(“Are we going to live like this for the rest of the summer?” Jisung sighs.

“Yeah,” Jaemin answers, watching Renjun give Lucas another kiss.)

 

 

Of course, Lucas doesn’t back down from a challenge. During games of Capture the Flag, he pins Renjun to a tree before kissing the daylights out of him.

(“Can you guys focus on actually _winning_?” Donghyuck complains.

Renjun pulls away from the kiss and smiles mischievously, “You’re only whining because you _wished_ you could do this to Mark.”

Mark appears right behind Donghyuck. “Did someone call me?”

Donghyuck flinches. “You need to wear a bell or something.”)

 

 

 _Even_ when they are on opposing teams during archery or sword-fighting practice.

(Lucas feels proud when he sees Renjun hits another bullseye. “Ah, I really thought I would win this time.”

Renjun feigns a laugh. “Are you this bad, or are you just letting me win?”

“Baby, solid three 8’s and you call that bad?” Lucas grabs his waist to pull him closer.

“For someone who had solid three 10’s, then yes,” he closes his eyes as Lucas leans forward to kiss him.

They pull away when they hear Donghyuck groan in the background, again, “Lord Zeus, they’re even doing this _here_.”)

 

 

 

 

“Renjun?” Lucas asks when he hears the footsteps behind him again. During breakfast, Renjun asked him if they could feed Buttercup again and he beams when he realizes Renjun is slowly getting over his fear of the creatures.

But when he turns around, Renjun was nowhere in sight. It was only Jinyoung.

He hums. “Hey.”

“Hi, Jinyoung.”

He walks towards Lucas, fixing his collar. “You really have Renjun wrapped around your finger, hm?”

Lucas doesn’t answer.

Then, Jinyoung pulls him down by the collar, “Don’t forget—that’s only _half_ your trial.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks, and the other lets go of him.

“The trial, sweetie—for you to become the head of the Aphrodite cabin, you have to _prove_ you’re a child of Aphrodite, first.”

 _Shit_. He forgot.

“I see you already have him fallen for you, so don’t forget to finish the trial by doing the second half— _break his heart_.”

 

 

 

 

The fire crackles and the ground shake every time Lucas brings the hammer down. The block of tamahagane dents under the hit of the hammer.

Lucas thanks the Gods that the Hephaestus kids are out of the forge right now because he _needs_ time alone. He needs to take the frustration inside of him out. He needs to throw away the feeling of guilt on his shoulders. He’s angry—angry at _himself_.

“Oh, I knew you were going to be here.”

 _Mark_.

Lucas sighs.

“Renjun is looking all over for you. It’s cute, really,” Lucas flattens the tamahagane block again as Mark takes a seat on one the tables, avoiding the ones that are filled with hammers and knives and other contraptions that only a child of Hephaestus can understand. “He’s never this worked up before.”

The image of Renjun looking all over for him gets planted in his head. He feels bad for worrying him.

“You okay?” Mark asks, once he realize he’s not going to get a response.

“I…” Lucas begins, “I made a mistake.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Jaehyun hyung says to _always_ talk to your friends about your problems because it’s easier than keeping it in.”

Mark nods, “He’s right. Listen to your half-sibling.”

It’s a joke, Lucas knows, but he doesn’t laugh. Instead, he blurts out, “I want to tell Renjun I love him.”

“Okay…? You two are literally dating? You guys kiss each other like no one is watching? By the way, _everyone_ watches. Just giving you a heads up.”

He lets out a laugh, but it sounds choked up. “It’s complicated.”

Mark takes it as the wrong thing. “I thought you guys are happy?”

“We are! I’m just— I’m in big trouble, right now.”

Mark can only raise an eyebrow and let out a confused _huh_.

Lucas sighs, “If you were given a chance to be head of the Nike cabin, would you take it?”

The other doesn’t miss a beat, “Hell yeah.”

“Why?”

“I was never— you know how Nike kids are always called cheaters? If I was head of the cabin, people would see that not all of us were blessed with mom’s luck on our side. People would start to see that some of us had to _work_ for our victories.

“I had to work for mine. I had to make a name for myself. _The boy who works hard_. I like that. It’s better than _the boy who has Nike as his mom and that’s why he always wins_.”

“That’s amazing, Mark,” Lucas admired this part of Mark.

“Thanks?”

“But if you had to choose between Donghyuck—”

Mark falls off the table.

“—and the chance to be head of the cabin, which one would you choose?”

He waits for an answer. Mark gets up, rubbing the area where his forehead hit one of the hammers on the floor. “I’d—”

“There you are!” Renjun barges in, panting. _He ran_ , Lucas thinks, _that’s endearing_. “Wait, let me catch my breath.”

They watch him place a hand on the soot-covered wall and grimaces when he retracted his now dirtied hand. He walks towards Lucas.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“A little birdie just told me,” he bends down to kiss him on the forehead. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“You should be,” Renjun wipes his soot-covered hand on Lucas’ shirt, then had the _audacity_ to giggle.

Lucas wipes his soot-covered finger on his nose as revenge. “You’re the devil.”

“ _You’re_ the devil.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“You’re right. I’m the devil in this relationship.”

Lucas nods.

“But you love me.”

The _I do_ is on the tip of his tongue. Renjun doesn’t wait for a respond—he doesn’t _expect_ for one, and that breaks his heart. He drags Lucas out of the forge. “Come on. You have to clean up. Dinner is about to start.”

“How long was I in there?”

“Let me do the calculations—the _entire_ day. You left me for the entire day and I had to deal with Hyuck and Nana’s shenanigans.”

“You joined in on their pranks, didn’t you?”

“…Maybe,” he teases. “Oh, yeah, Mark—Hyuck is waiting for you.”

Lucas has never seen Mark run this fast. He was like _lightning_.

 

 

(He doesn’t get a solid answer from Mark, but from the way he runs to Donghyuck, he knows.)

 

 

 

 

Jisung comes to the dining pavilion with blue hair. Everyone stares. Donghyuck howls from the Apollo table. Chenle smiles fondly as his half-siblings start to tease him about it.

The blue-haired boy marches towards the Apollo table, “ _HYUNG_.”

“Good evening, Jisung. Lovely weather, isn’t it? Say… there’s something new about you. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

Jaemin snorts from behind them (whose idea was it to place the Aphrodite table and Apollo table next to each other?), “Now, you really _are_ representing Poseidon, the blue seas, oceans, whatever the fuck you Poseidon kids do.”

Lucas can see half of his siblings trying to hold in their laughter, while the other half is staring at him in total awe. Lucas isn’t on any half. He’s looking at Renjun who’s smiling from the Athena table. The butterflies in his stomach doesn’t sit still.

 _He_ ’s c _aptivating_.

Jaemin looks at him but doesn’t have the chance to ask what the sudden wave of emotions from his direction meant when Jisung trudges over to the Aphrodite table and scowls at Jaemin, “You did this.”

“It wasn’t _my_ idea. Donghyuck—”

“Nah, don’t point that finger at me!” the other shouts. He stands up and walks over to the Aphrodite table. “Actually, _Renjun_ —”

“Oh no you don’t—”

Renjun marches to where they are. Lucas’ heart leaps up to his throat. He can never get over how pretty Renjun is, can’t grasp around the fact, can’t swallow it down. He’s always going to be taken aback by his beauty.

“I don’t care whose _idea_ was it, or _who_ did it, but since the three of you were clearly involved, I’m going to feed _three of you_ to the wolves.”

Jaemin and Donghyuck laugh, not really caring about everyone staring at the now.

“Oh man, good one, Jisung,” Donghyuck wipes his tears.

Jaemin composes himself. “There are no wolves here, you big baby.”

“Actually…” Renjun starts and Lucas snorts at Jaemin’s and Donghyuck’s reaction. “There are. Next to Bunker 9, just across the Grove of Dodona.”

“Grove of Madonna?” Lucas jokes.

Renjun walks towards him, “You’re cute when you try to be funny.”

And he kisses him again—in front of everyone. It doesn’t help that the commotion (courtesy of Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jisung) has brought every pair of eyes onto them.

Lucas turns red.

He wants to tell him he loves him but the stares from Jinyoung and the Hebe kids are drilling into the back of his head.

He forces a smile instead.

Jaemin notices it. Mark notices it, too, all the way from the Nike table.

 

 

 

 

(That night, he stares at the Hearth of Hestia. The fire dances softly, like it understands what Lucas is thinking at the moment, and it’s trying to cheer him up.

“Hey, mom? How exactly do I tell someone I love them?”)

 

 

 

 

His worries and doubts manifest into a nightmare that becomes reality at the amphitheatre during a campfire one night.

The fire, unlike before when he first confessed to Renjun, is now bigger than before. It stands tall, and unlike the fire at the Hearth of Hestia, this one wasn’t dancing. It was shrieking.

Lucas takes a deep breath and places a hand on his heart. _Why am I so nervous_?

The action doesn’t go unmissed by Renjun. He taps him on the shoulder, “You okay, honey?”

“Yeah, baby. Just—I feel like something horrible is going to happen.”

Renjun looks worried. “Well… in a place where powerful half-bloods gather together, people are bound to feel anxious. It’s normal. Maybe you’re tracking everyone’s nervousness for the game. I heard it’s twice as strong for a child of Aphrodite—you know, _feeling emotions_.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right…”

“Do you want to hold my hand?”

Lucas nods, taking his hand and Renjun kisses his forehead.

A few minutes later, the ground shakes beneath them and everyone cheers when Yuta appears on a chariot. Kun follows suit, shaking his head at how extra Yuta’s entrance is.

“ARE YOU ALL READY TO _RUMBLE_?” Yuta shouts and everyone screams a ‘ _YES_ ’. Their friends arrive and makes their way up the stairs to sit behind them.

“Took you guys long enough,” Renjun says.

Donghyuck looks pleased. “Jeno and Mark wouldn’t let us go.”

“Will I forever wait for the day _both_ of you get over your crushes and _confess_?”

Jaemin pats him on the cheeks. “Okay, just because you have a relationship right now doesn’t mean _we_ have to have one, too. Isn’t that right, Lucas?”

The latter nods, letting out a nervous laughter. His emotions are spilling, but Jaemin can’t track any striking ones. He’s going to ask him later.

“We’re here, sorry, we’re late!” Chenle shouts over Yuta’s incoherent screeching and the crowd’s cheers as he and Jisung make their way to their seats. Renjun and Jaemin coos.

Donghyuck wails, “Why don’t you just pour acid onto my wounds?”

Jisung squints his eyes, “What are you talking about, hyung?”

The child of Apollo waves his hands, signalling a _nevermind_ and they bring their focus back to Yuta. “Here at Camp Half-Blood, a campfire isn’t a campfire without—”

“ _SWORD-FIGHTING_!” the crowd cheers again.

“I like this energy! Now— _LET’S JUST GET THIS STARTED_!”

Yuta nods at Kun, who gives him a thumbs up.

“From the Nike cabin—”

In the corner, they can see Kun manipulating the mist to create an image in the sky: the symbol of a _check_ , exactly like the shoe brand Nike. The campers laugh, and Lucas allows himself to relax.

“—MARK LEE!”

Donghyuck jumps up and cheers louder than everyone in the amphitheatre combined. Jaemin hollers, making sounds similar to a fire-truck siren. Renjun screams, “Let’s get it!” as Jisung breaks into a dance and Chenle squeals.

 _Relax, Lucas_. When Mark saunters into the centre with a shy smile, Lucas points at him, “That’s my bro!”

Renjun smiles from his side.

“Gods, he’s so hot. I want to smooch him,” Donghyuck says, pouting a little as he stares at Mark who is now swinging his sword playfully like it isn’t a deadly weapon.

“Why don’t you?” Renjun asks.

“Why don’t I…”

Yuta continues, “From the Hermes cabin—” a symbol of a Greek Kerykeion is painted on the night sky, “—HAN JISUNG!”

Renjun laughs when Donghyuck gives him a _boo_ and he rests his head on Lucas’ shoulder. The latter tries not to tense up, but of course, Renjun doesn’t miss it.

“Honey?”

“Yeah”

“Are you sure you’re okay? We could go somewhere else? You seem out of it…”

“I’m fine. I’m just— _Gods_ , why do I feel so overwhelmed?” he clutches his head, “I have this feeling. It’s not a good feeling.”

Renjun grabs his hand and stands up, “Come on, we need to get some fresh air—”

Lucas loses track of what he’s saying because a familiar figure moves down the centre and struts over to the centre. He feels nauseas.

Jinyoung takes the microphone from Yuta. “I would like to make an announcement on behalf of the Aphrodite and Hebe cabins.”

Donghyuck tilts his head. “Nana, what is he doing…?”

“I have no idea… I wasn’t aware of any announcements from the Aphrodite cabin.”

He turns his head to look at Lucas whose breathing has gone shallow. His emotions are hitting Jaemin and it’s giving him a headache, but he tracks the most prominent one: _regret_.

“Lucas?” Renjun calls out his name again and fails to bring his focus on him. He turns around to look at Jinyoung, who is smirking at their direction.

 _What_?

“As all of you may know, our dear Miyoung is graduating soon and we have elected Lucas as the new head of the Aphrodite cabin.”

Everyone cheers for Lucas because it’s _Lucas_ but right now, Lucas doesn’t want to be Lucas. He just wants to go away, right now, preferably with Renjun.

Said boy looks at him—the stars in his eyes are so bright, “Honey, you did it—”

Lucas grabs his hands. “Baby, you need to know I—”

“But of course, he isn’t head _yet_ ,” Jinyoung continues, and the cheers die down, “He hasn’t completed his trial. I’m sorry Lucas, but we have decided that tonight is your deadline.”

“What is he talking about?” Jisung voices out.

“What the _hell_ are you talking about?” Donghyuck shouts. From across the fire, Lucas can see Jaehyun stand up. His half-sibling is going to murder him, definitely. Kun and Yuta are talking to Chiron and Dionysus who are asking for an explanation.

“Breath, honey, _breathe_.”

Renjun.

It has always been Renjun. He didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating at this point.

Mark is looking at his friends, mouthing: _what’s happening_?

Donghyuck shrugs, shaking his head.

“Oh, I must explain! For a child of Aphrodite to become the head of the cabin, they have to _prove_ themselves worthy first.”

Jaemin is the first to react when he realizes what he’s talking about. “ _Fuck you_! The Aphrodite cabin abolished that bullshit rite of passage _years_ ago! Jinyoung, you’re not even a son of Aphrodite. You can’t pressure Lucas into doing that.”

“It wasn’t _my_ idea, Jaemin. It was Miyoung’s. She was head. She knew what to do and we _all_ trusted her.”

“Well then, her idea is _stupid_!” Jaemin’s red in the face now.

Lucas stays frozen. Renjun is tugging his hand, demanding an explanation.

“You have no say in this, Jaemin.”

“I literally do? _I’m_ a child of Aphrodite. That rite is bullshit and everyone knows it. Breaking hearts to prove you’re the child of the Goddess of _Love_? How does that even make sense?”

“ _Wait_ ,” Mark cuts in. By now, every camper in the amphitheatre has stopped talking to observe the folding of unexpected events. “You break hearts as a rite? And you said Lucas has yet to finish the trial? Doesn’t that mean—”

He doesn’t finish his sentence because Donghyuck leaps up and grabs Lucas by the collar. “ _YOU’RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF A STUPID RITE OF PASSAGE_?”

“Hyung!” Chenle tries to hold him back. Jaemin thinks twice.

“We _trusted_ you! _I_ trusted you! _RENJUN GAVE YOU HIS ALL_!”

“Donghyuck, lower your voice!” Jaemin decides to hold him back, too. This is not rational. Renjun _needs_ them right now.

“ _YOU_ —” he stops when he looks at Renjun, who is on the verge of tears. His lips are quivering and Lucas’ heart shatters.

“So… none of it was real?” he asks, voice laced with so much hurt. Lucas breaks his walls down. Jaemin clutches his head, holding onto Chenle for support because the waves of emotions from Lucas was too, too, _too_ strong for even him to handle.

“Baby—”

“You don’t get to call me that. To think I was your everything. To think that you loved me, too. I’m so… stupid.”

“Please, let me—”

“You completed your rite of passage. You broke my heart. I… I should have seen it. I hope you’re happy—you’d make a _great_ head.”

 

 

 

 

“Renjun, _please_ , open up.”

Lucas knocks on the door to the Athena cabin once more. He _knows_ Renjun is in there and he _knows_ Renjun is listening. The overwhelming feeling of being heartbroken stabs him and the longer he stands there, the more it hurts.

 _It’s okay_ , he thinks. _Renjun is in pain way worse than him_.

The door opens.

“Doyoung hyung.”

“It’s late, kid. Go home.”

“Let me just talk to him—”

“No.”

The door closes on him. He raises his voice, “Renjun, _please_. Meet me at the strawberry fields, tonight at 11.”

 

 

 

 

When he checks his wristwatch, it’s 1:57 AM. Lucas wipes his tears away.

Renjun didn’t came.

 

 

 

 

(“You tell them the truth,” a voice answers and Lucas doesn’t need to turn around to know who the person is.

“Hi, Nana.”

“Hey,” he sits next to Lucas, “You know that’s Hestia’s hearth, right? It’s not mom’s.”

The other laughs. “I know. I just thought… maybe she’d relay the message?”

“Renjun _is_ right. You _are_ cute when you try to be funny.”

They sit in a comfortable silence, calming down to the crackling of the dancing fire. Then, Lucas asks, “Do you think mom sees me as a disappointment?”

“ _Please_ , Lucas,” Jaemin scoffs. “She has so many children. I doubt she even remembers you.”

“Thanks, Nana.”

“I’m joking! _Sheesh_ ,” Jaemin pinches his cheek. “I think you’re a great sibling. A lot of younger ones admire you, you know?”

Lucas smiles.

“Also… about telling Renjun you love him—just go for it. You tell someone you love them by telling them the truth.”)

 

 

 

 

“You are insufferable,” Jeno says, throwing Lucas his gear for rock climbing. If he wasn’t a half-blood, it would have already smacked him in the head. He assumes that _was_ part of Jeno’s plan.

“I know.”

“You broke my best friend’s heart,” Jeno cracks his fingers before rolling his neck.

“I know.”

“And for what? A stupid rite? That was supposed to be abolished?”

Lucas adjusts his gear. “I know.”

“I trusted you, Lucas.”

“I know…”

And he’s not just saying that. The incident left a scar not only on his relationship with Renjun, but also on his friendship with his friends.

“But…”

Lucas looks up.

“I still trust you,” Jeno mutters.

“Huh?”

Jeno throws his hands in the air, “Oh, come on! I _know_ you’ve been in love with Renjun since… since what? The dawn of time?”

“Now, you’re exaggerating.”

“The point is—” Jeno looks at him in the eye and if it wasn’t the lava (because Camp Half-Blood is _all_ about the challenge) that made everything feel terrifying then it was Jeno’s glare. Damn, Zeus and his kids _are_ scary, “You’ve been in love with him even _before_ you agreed to do the stupid rite. So… _why_? Why did you have to go through all that, breaking his heart in the process, knowing your feelings were real since the beginning?”

 _Why?_ Lucas thinks back to the night of the incident. Renjun’s reaction, his emotions stabbing him like a knife, the way Lucas let his world fall from his palms…

“Because I’m a coward.”

Jeno stays quiet. He continues.

“Because I thought maybe this was my _only_ way to love him. I chose reputation over a boy I would die for. I’m a fucking coward. Not once did I even tell him I love him.”

He gets no response for a moment—

“I don’t really see a problem, you know?”

“What?”

“You haven’t lost him, yet,” Jeno explains, “Grab him before he runs away. You already have his heart, anyways.”

 

 

 

 

“Nana? Hyuck? When you told me you were going to cheer me up, I didn’t know strawberry picking was one of the choices. You guys do know that this is _literally_ Lucas’ favourite hobby.”

Lucas watches him huff from the corner. He is the cutest, honestly.

“Actually…”

He steps into Renjun’s line of vision and the child of Athena shrieks, before composing himself and pointing a finger at Lucas. “I don’t want _anything_ to do with you.”

That hurts.

“Just give me a chance to—”

“No,” and then Renjun runs. Fuck, he’s fast, too. Lucas forgot about that.

“ _RENJUN_ ,” he thanks his mom that she gave him long legs because he catches up to Renjun in no time, grabbing him by the arm.

“Let me go—”

“ _Please_?”

Renjun stops fighting, and curses himself for melting at how vulnerable he sounds. “You have ten minutes.”

Lucas, thinking that Renjun was _never_ going to give him a second chance, is taken aback. “Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Good, good. Um, follow me.”

“ _Lucas,_ ” Renjun warns.

“Just do it, okay?”

 

 

 

 

The way Renjun’s face lights up when he realizes Lucas is bringing him to the arts and crafts centre is an image he wants to tattoo on his mind.

“I know how much you loved to paint,” he opens the door for both of them, “but you never really had the time to do it as often as you want.”

“How did you—”

“I kind of… sort of remembered it during the second summer? You were complaining in our mother language underneath your breath. It was adorable.”

Renjun stares.

Lucas clears his throat, “Well, uh, then I found out it’s because you never really _want_ to show people your paintings. So, I asked some help from the Hermes cabin to have this place empty.”

“Just… Just for me?”

He nods. “Just for you.”

“Oh, Gods,” Renjun grips the hem of his shirt, before taking a seat in front of an empty canvas, “Thank you, Lucas.”

“I’ll come get you when they’re about to come back—”

“Stay.”

Lucas thinks he’s heard it wrong.

“Stay with me. Here.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh_.

“Okay,” he says gently.

“But don’t look.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

He smiles when he hears a soft laughter from behind a canvas.

Lucas takes a seat across him. They’re facing each other but their canvases do not. Lucas wonders what he’s painting.

He picks up a brush and pretends to paint, but really, he’s admiring Renjun.

He watches his face lights up when he mixes colours and finds the right combination of shade. He watches him be so focused, and his heart shakes at how lovely he looks doing the thing he loves the most. He watches him narrow his eyes and roll up his sleeves to avoid the paint from splattering them. He watches him get paint on his face but is unaware of it. He watches him smile at him when their eyes meet.

 _How can someone do something ordinary and still be so beautiful_?

“You’re staring,” Renjun says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Renjun gives him an assuring smile. “It’s okay. I finished, by the way.”

“That’s great!”

“Lucas, that’s your cue to get over here and see what I’ve done.”

“Right.”

 _Hey, you can’t blame a guy for being careful_.

When he stands next to Renjun, he smiles at the painting. It’s Moomin on a moon, giving out flowers to his alien buddies. _Definitely a Renjun thing_.

“It’s cute.”

“It’s not great. My skills have gone rusty.”

“It’s still cute,” Lucas stays persistent, “and you’re amazing.”

“Thank you…” Renjun smiles. It feels like it has been _years_ since he last saw one of Renjun’s blinding smiles. The one where his lips curl up in a way that reminds him of a cat, where his cheeks are littered with pink stardust, where his eyes remind him of the crescent Moon he spills his secrets to—

Renjun gets him drunk.

(His mother would tease him for this. He doesn’t have to think far—he can hear Mark whooping.)

“So, what did you draw—”

And for the first time since they entered the arts and crafts centre, Renjun notices a 60x40 sized painting hanging on the wall.

It’s a painting of him and Lucas underneath the Moon, surrounded by the strawberries and he’s straddling Lucas. It was the night he took Renjun’s first kiss.

And Lucas—

Lucas perfectly captured the same gaze he gave him that night. He has perfectly captured the awe and beauty and the _love_. He may not be a child of Aphrodite, but he can _feel_ Lucas’ feelings just from this painting.

“Do… you like it?” the taller asks and there’s a hint of nervousness and hopefulness, yet still laced with infatuation.

“Oh, honey,” Renjun turns to face him, “I love it.”

“I asked Kun for help. And Taeyong. And Nana. It’s not that amazing, I’m not good at art, you know that, but—”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”

“Renjunnie…” he takes his hand, and it seems like it’s their thing, now. “I love you. _So_ _much_. I’m so fucking sorry I had to put you in that situation when I could have just told you I loved you without the dumb rite. But I was a coward, and stupid, and blind. _Why_ didn’t I just do it? That was my biggest regret—hurting you is my biggest regret. Gods, I’m so sorry. I love you so, so, _so_ much… and that is the truth. Rite or no rite, I have been in love with you for so long.

Maybe... I thought— _if I confessed because of the rite, and he said no, then I would know_.”

“Bold of you to fucking assume I wasn’t in love with you either. Did you even try to track my emotions?”

“I didn’t want to be disappointed if I didn’t track what I hoped for.”

Renjun rubs the top of his hand with his thumb, like how Lucas did way before, “So what emotion are you tracking now?”

Lucas pauses. “Love, in its purest form.”

Renjun smiles. “I forgive you.”

“Renjun…”

“Call me baby.”

Lucas gently cups his cheeks. “Baby, can I kiss you?”

“You can kiss me anytime.”

And he does.

 

 

 

 

At one moment, Lucas grabs his thighs and lifts him up to place him ever so gently (contrasting to the kisses) on one of the empty tables.

When they pull away, they giggle.

“I love you,” Renjun pecks him on the lips. “I love you,” he places a kiss on his nose. “I love you,” a kiss on the forehead. “I love you,” kisses on both cheeks and Lucas is laughing at this point.

“I love you,” and Lucas doesn’t add ‘too’ or ‘more’ because it’s his own confession.

It’s the truth.

 

 

 

 

Their friends barge in on them five minutes later. Jaemin is the first to squeal when he sees the marks littered all over Renjun’s neck.

Chenle screams next, “ _What is this_?”

One person they didn’t expect to barge in was Kun, “ _YOU GUYS ARE CHILDREN_.”

Renjun buries his face in the crook of Lucas’ neck. “We weren’t doing anything, oh my Gods.”

“It’s a teenage thing, you know? Making out? Ever heard of it?” Lucas says sarcastically.

Taeyong appears from behind Kun and Renjun laughs when Lucas groans at his arrival. “Who is making out? Lucas, what the heck—”

“Hyung, you can’t say anything when you came to dinner with cherry lips and messy hair that one time,” Mark laughs.

Donghyuck taps him on the shoulder, “I think you just signed your name on a death contract.”

“MARK LEE—”

“Hyuck, save me!”

“You’re on your own!”

Lucas and Renjun laugh as Taeyong chases Mark as he runs outside, dragging Donghyuck along with him too.

“Well,” Jaemin takes a deep breath, “bye. Let’s go, everyone.”

Once everyone is out, Renjun moves Lucas’ head so that he faces him again.

“Kiss me again, first love?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh, you never told me,” Renjun begins, handing Lucas a basket full of freshly picked strawberries. They’re currently waiting for their friends to have a late breakfast. “Did you take the role as head of cabin?”

Lucas shakes his head, taking a seat across him (Renjun once asked why he always does that, and Lucas answers with a _so that I can see and admire you_ ). “Nope, Jaehyun was so furious that night he barged into the Big House and demanded _he_ become the head of cabin. Chiron agreed.”

Renjun smiles, taking a bite out of one strawberry before giving Lucas the other half. “That’s great, and are the Hebe kids giving you any trouble?”

“Jaemin kind of scared them, so they won’t be messing with any Aphrodite kids’ business anymore.”

“You really chose me over being head of cabin, huh.”

“I’d choose you over and over, again.”

Lucas takes his hand.

For the first time, Renjun intertwines their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is Shitty and if u see any grammatical errors in this then uhhh pretend u don’t see it! we don’t know who she is!
> 
> if u didn’t catch all their cabins:
> 
> lucas, nana, jaehyun, jungwoo - Aphrodite  
> renjun, doyoung - Athena  
> hyuck - Apollo  
> mark, taeyong - Nike  
> jeno - Zeus  
> chenle - Demeter  
> jisung - Poseidon  
> yuta - Ares  
> kun - Hecate
> 
> feel free to tell me your thoughts on the other members’ cabins!! u can also talk to me abt nct x pj aus anytime @ clubsikon on twt <3


End file.
